


Anything For You, My Love

by Karicchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karicchi/pseuds/Karicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has a sex dream about Kagami and Kagami catches him having it. 0-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You, My Love

Kagami dribbles the ball around the court making baskets here and there. He was mainly trying to focus on his form and speed for an upcoming game. He felt sweat slide down the side of his face, but there was no stopping him now, he is hungry for victory more than he ever has been and that alone made practice all that much more important. 

“Oi! Kagami-kun, where is Kuroko?” Rise demands.

“E-eh?” Kagami stutters.

“Baka!” She slams her hand into his head. “You let him disappear?” 

“I’ll go look right now.”

“You better find him or you are doing 4 times the strength training at tomorrows practice.” 

Kagami could tell she was serious; he learned the hard way never to disobey her when she was in one of her “moods”. He scoops up a towel on the bench and throws it over his neck before beginning to search the locker room. He bangs on a few lockers out of frustration and calls out to Kuroko. Where the hell did he go? Kagami notices his locker hanging half open, but it is empty. Where the hell did his jacket go? He sighed to himself, no point in worrying about that right now. Coach will kill me if I can’t find Kuroko. Kagami pushes open the door and enters the dimly lit hallway. He walks down the corridor and stops suddenly when he heard Kuroko softly call his name. 

“Ka-kaga-mi a-ahh hn ahh.” 

He definitely heard it this time. Kagami follows the noise further down the hallway until he stumbles upon Kuroko. He was tucked into a little corner sleeping curled up in Kagami’s basketball jacket. His light blue hair was sticking up and his face was entirely flushed. Kagami let himself smile for a moment. 

Kuroko shuffled slightly drawing out a small whine followed by high pitched moan. “Kaga-m-mi ahh feels good. Fa-aster.” 

Kagami felt his face get hot, was Kuroko having a sex dream… about him? Kagami chuckles to himself.

“Kuroko,” he purrs kneeling down to caress his face. 

Kuroko’s eyes fly open and his mouth drops slightly, “Ah! Kagami-kun…” he trails off. 

Knowing he has the upper hand Kagami smirks a little, “What were you dreaming about baby?”

“N-nothing! Why are you even here? D-don’t call me that!” 

“Ah, coach sent me to find you after you disappeared for too long.” Kagami replies smoothly

“Fine, I was just tired. Let’s go back to practice then.” Kuroko stands up with Kagami’s large jacket draped over his shoulders.

“Hmmm,” Kagami taps his finger on his chin. “I believe we have to take care of something first,” Kagami motions with his eyes to Kuroko’s boner straining against his shorts.

Kuroko’s cheeks turn bright red as he turns himself away from Kagami. 

Kagami reaches his arms around Kuroko and slides his hands up his jersey. “No need to be embarrassed Kuroko we all get them,” Kagami whispers into Kuroko’s ear. Kuroko felt his breath hitch when Kagami began moving his hands up over Kuroko’s stomach. His warm hands finally reached Kuroko’s nipples and began massaging them between his fingers. 

“Hnnnn” Kuroko groans as his hand flies up to cover his mouth.

"Let me hear you baby,” Kagami says before placing kisses and small bites down the side of Kuroko’s neck until he hit his sweet spot which he was then rewarded with a loud groan. Kuroko’s breath sped up as he felt his bulge strain against his shorts. Before Kuroko could reach down to relieve himself, Kagami’s hand snakes down his sides into the waistline of his shorts. “Impatient are we?”

Kuroko could only respond with a needy whine that pushed Kagami over the edge. Kagami swiftly pulled down Kuroko’s shorts along with his boxers. Kneeling down Kagami flips Kuroko pushing him against the wall. He let out a growl before placing kisses from his belly button to his groin. Kuroko struggles above him to find friction, but Kagami holds him securely against the wall by his hips. He loved seeing Kuroko so vulnerable, he acts so emotionless on the outside, but Kagami knows he’s more emotional than most - he’s sensitive. 

Kagami looks up at Kuroko for permission.

“H-hurry the fuck up,” Kuroko breathes.

That was all the permission Kagami needed before enveloping his mouth around Kuroko’s dick. Kagami begins to move up and down his length twirling his tongue over the tip each time. 

Kuroko’s hands moved into Kagami’s hair, “Hnnngh ah ahh K-kagam-mi ahh,” Kuroko is shaking with pleasure. 

Kagami lets out a low moan when he feels Kuroko’s hands twist in his hair. 

“Hnnnngh b-bout to ahhh c-cum” Kuroko warns but Kagami has no intention of moving away. Kagami speeds up his pace and feels Kuroko’s grip tighten and lets out another moan. 

“Ka-AHH! Gami! Ahhh!” Kuroko’s vision becomes blurry as the intense orgasm racked his entire body. Kuroko’s legs give out beneath him, but Kagami holds him up against the wall while finishing swallowing his cum. 

Kagami helps redress Kuroko and fix his hair before allowing him to rest in his arms. Kuroko’s eyes were blissfully glazed over and a soft loving smile made him look so kissable. Kagami settles for a quick peck on the cheek before carrying Kuroko bridal style back to the gym. 

“Kagami, what about you?” Kuroko mumbles.

“Next time baby, don’t worry about me.”

“Kiss me. Please?”

A smirk played across Kagami’s lips, “Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
